


Нельзя

by allayonel, Star_Trek_20XX



Series: 2018: драбблы G-PG-13 [12]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 06:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15551307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allayonel/pseuds/allayonel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_20XX/pseuds/Star_Trek_20XX
Summary: Есть вещи, которые Пол не может себе позволить, пока не кончится война.





	Нельзя

Пол держится неплохо.

«Дискавери» возвращается в родную вселенную, Звёздный флот даёт о себе знать и, получив обратно продвинутые технологии, начинает строить планы спасения Федерации, за последние девять месяцев очутившейся на грани уничтожения. Пол участвует в обсуждениях, вносит предложения. Тилли робко ему улыбается, не зная, как себя вести, чтобы не сделать больно, и он делает вид, что не замечает её смущения и запинок в речи.

Да, у него погиб муж, собственная физиология искажена привитой чужой ДНК, изменения в тканях мозга становятся всё значительнее, и он понятия не имеет, чем это может закончиться. В отдалённом будущем его ждёт судьба лабораторной крысы: учёные Федерации должны узнать, к чему привёл евгенический эксперимент, который он поставил сам над собой. С условием, что Федерация продолжит существовать. И всё равно он — держится.

Всё ломается, когда в коридоре Пол сталкивается с Тайлером. Убившим Хью Тайлером. И не важно, что они говорят друг другу, — спустя минуту, когда Пол поворачивает за угол, он уже не может вспомнить, какие слова произнёс, и только и слышит буханье пульса в голове и видит странное искажение реальности перед глазами: мир кажется зернистым и чёрно-белым. Но ком в горле растёт и растёт, и Пол почти срывается на бег в поисках какого-нибудь укрытия, подсобки, норы, куда можно спрятаться от внимания людей. В этом есть что-то архаичное. Нормальнее было бы бежать к людям, за помощью, но это не его случай. Вот только на «Дискавери» нет подсобок, а забиваться в трубу Джеффри, чтобы прийти в себя, ему не позволяет внутреннее достоинство и мысль, что, если его накроет сердечный приступ, выковыривать его труп из трубы будет не самым лёгким делом. Он не хочет подставлять никого из команды. Поэтому слепо тыкается в первую же дверь с открытым доступом, оказывается в небольшой рекреационной зоне с несколькими столиками и диваном и находит себе укромный уголок, где освещение приглушено.

Подобное уже случалось в его жизни, и Пол знает, что нужно просто переждать. Пока волна истеричных мыслей, боли, паники не перекатит через его тело, нужно просто сосредоточиться на самых простых физиологических действиях: дышать, пытаться расслабить сведённые судорогой пальцы, не вмешиваться, ждать. Не вовлекаться. Не позволить потоку унести себя из «здесь и сейчас». Ему нельзя пропадать. Им понадобятся споры, чтобы «Дискавери» мог прыгать, и быстро, а Пол знает, как получить урожай спор в кратчайшие сроки. И он ещё не передал эту информацию никому, даже Тилли. К тому же «Дискавери» нужен навигатор. Нет, пока война не окончена, ему нельзя — ничего нельзя.

Он считает минуты, и медленно реальность встаёт на место. Пол снова может дышать. Он поднимается, одёргивает форму и идёт на выход мимо нескольких человек, которые провожают его понимающими взглядами. Время вернуться к работе.


End file.
